


The Plan

by BloodyDevil



Series: The Interviews Universe [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, They have a plan!, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDevil/pseuds/BloodyDevil
Summary: Obi-wan and Quinlan come up with a plan to get rid of Palpatine.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Quinlan Vos
Series: The Interviews Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678621
Comments: 45
Kudos: 689





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short. Sorry.
> 
> Also, my own Headcanons about Obi-wan's life make an appearance.

“You ever feel like the Chancellor is trying to kill us?” Quinlan ask as he and Obi-wan walk around their base camp. Both the 212th and the 451st being required to remove the separatist’s forces from the planet. All 20,000 droids. 

“Why, because we’re about to fight over 20,000 droids with two attack Battalions? Not even _full_ battalions. I think we have about a thousand troopers between us.” Three hundred less than they were supposed to have, but Obi-wan was glad for that many. Palpatine still refused to allow him to replenish his troops, but thankfully he’s managed to keep his casualties low. Typically by getting severely injured trying to protect everyone, but his medics have been understanding. No longer lecturing him on reckless behaviour but rather how to not agitate his injuries more. Since the fight with Anakin, Obi-wan had been in four battles and thankfully managed to come away with only a hundred casualties. 

Considering his circumstances he is quite proud of that. 

Quinlan was down to 478 troops. But he also hadn’t been able to replenish his troops for as long as Obi-wan hadn’t been able to. So Quinlan is doing better than Obi-wan was.

Which is unsurprising. Quinlan worked differently than Obi-wan, and often didn’t request supplies he needed, finding other ways to get them. Also, due to Quinlan’s skill set, the Chancellor couldn’t rationalize sending him on the same kind of missions as Obi-wan most of the time.

“You know, I hadn’t considered that,” Quinlan remarks sarcastically.

“Ah, is it perhaps him being a Sith lord?” 

“Little bit.” Quinlan sighs, “Admiral Hu wants to make a report to the senate about us being denied replenishing our troops.”

“Admiral Yularen already did that for me. Kitos gave him all the denied requests and he made a fuss during a senate meeting. Palpatine was not happy, _but_ Yularen is Anakin’s Admiral so he hasn’t done anything. It also didn’t work. Palpatine had a million excuses as to why he denied them and the Senate did nothing.” At the very least Palpatine’s face had been funny when Yularen had made it clear what Palpatine had done and how he was impeding military action.

“Fucker. We need him gone. The wars never gonna end if we don’t _do_ something.” Quinlan was clearly frustrated.

“What would you suggest we do?” The were two people. Plus Fox. Fox might actually help them kill the Chancellor if it came down to it.

“Have you told the council about the lightsabers?”

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, “No. I’ve avoided any non-council meeting interaction with them. They want to talk about my _feelings_.” Obi-wan shudders. He’d really rather not.

Quinlan smiles and shakes his head, “You’re ridiculous. And really they just have to get you drunk, then you do nothing _but_ talk about your emotions.”

Obi-wan gasps, offended, “I do _not!_ ”

Quinlan chuckles, “okay, it’s a fifty fifty split of you either talking about your emotions or wanting to bang the nearest sentient being saying yes.”

...Obi-wan didn’t really have a rebuttal to that. So, “Damn right. But why did you want to know if the Council knew?”

“ ‘Cause I want to assassinate the Chancellor of the Republic, but I can’t do that if the Council knew. Then they’d want to _Talk_.” Quinlan made a face, like talking to the council was the last thing he wanted.

It probably was.

“Fair enough.” Then Obi-wan fully processes what Quinan’s suggesting, “Wait, what? You can’t be serious.”

“Why not? The war will end if he dies. Dooku will stop.”

 _”Maybe_ , we don’t know that for sure.”

“Well the war will _definitely_ continue if he stays alive. I’d take maybe over definitely.” Quin had a point but.

“ But the war _can’t_ end Quin.”

“Why not?”

“The Act. 4766. All the clones get decommissioned.”

Realization dawns on Quin’s face. “Fuck. Uh,” Quin groans. Clearly he forgot about this. He shrugs, “I don’t know. We’ll have to- I don’t know.” 

Obi-wan rubs Quinlan’s shoulder, “We’ll figure it out. Think about it. We do have a mighty battle ahead of us.”

Quinlan nods, “Yeah.” 

\---

A week.

A week later the battle was finally done and the separatist forces were gone.

Also, after a week, Quinlan came up with a solution. Apparently, as he pulled Obi-wan away from Cody to whisper, “I got the solution to our problem.”

Obi-wan raises an eyebrow, “And?”

“They defect.”

 _”What?”_ That would draw a _lot_ of attention.

Quinlan held up one of his hands, “Bear with me. You mentioned Naboo was willing to take in the clones.”

“Thay _can’t_. Act 4766.”

“I _know_. But, your homeworld. Stewjon, could.”

Now Obi-wan was confused, “Huh?” 

“Stewjon has a heavy warrior culture, right?”

“Yes,” Obi-wan answers suspiciously, “Everyone is taught from birth how to fight.”

“And on Stewjon, it’s very common for identical twins, triplets, quadruplets to be born?”

Realization dawned on Obi-wan, “Yes.”

“And your brother is the king of Stewjon.”

Which yes, but, “How do you know that?”

“I sliced your file. Not important. But, you could ask him?”

Obi-wan disagrees that Quin slicing his file is unimportant, but it’s not important right _now_. “I could try. I don’t know if he’ll listen. I haven’t seen him in… before I came to the Jedi Order.”

“Yeah, that’s good.”

“And you’ve lost me.”

“Stewjon has a certain culture and laws. One of those is Force Sensitives aren’t allowed on Stewjon without the approval of the King.”

“Yes.” Who used to be his father who would never give permission and kill any Force Sensitive on Stewjon. Not a happy time.

“Who’s the Senate going to send after the clones?”

_Oh._

“Us. But we _can’t_. He’ll never give permission and due to not only Stewjon’s laws but the agreement signed upon Stewjon entering into the Republic, he has every right to execute every Jedi who steps foot on the planet.”

“Exactly. Solved your problem and now we can kill the Chancellor.”

“Yeah. About that. I don’t just want him dead.” Quinlan raises an eyebrow, “He implanted _control_ chips in all the clones, he has been doing his damndest to get me killed, he had caused this entire war. I-” Obi-wan swallows, “I, am going to be very unjedi-like, but I want revenge. I want all his dirty laundry aired _before_ he dies.”

Both of Quinlan’s eyebrows shoot up but he pulls them down and smiles. “Then someone’s holoweb history is going to be all over the Republic.” Obi-wan smiles back, they had a plan.

Palpatine was going down.


	2. Stewjon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan calls Stewjon to ask them to take in the Clone Troopers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stewjoni royals have a 'ruling name' and their real name. I wasn't clear with that in the story because I couldn't find an organic way to do that. So, Obi-wan calls the King his ruling name, but it's not his real name. So, I'm making a note here because I can - King Atlas= Kierce.
> 
> There're also nicknames but I'll put a note at the end in case you couldn't figure it out through context. Also, there's a reptilian species that lives in Stewjoni forests called the Deldri. They're not super important to the story but they're mentioned so I figured I'd clear that up.

Obi-wan waited until he was confident his comm was secure before calling the private frequency his brother had given him all those years ago.

It was answered quite quickly. _“Master Jedi, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?”_ King Atlas greets, sounding bored and monotone, and looking like he was about to fall asleep, clearly slouched. His eyes and mouth were more pronounced over the holocall while the rest of his face was blank without any shading. _’Royal Makeup’_ Obi-wan notes, hoping he hadn’t interrupted anything important.

“King Atlas, I was wondering if I might ask a favour.” 

King Atlas doesn’t respond for a minute before sighing heavily. _“First contact since you were two and you’re asking a favour,”_ He mutters more to himself, he sighs again, _“You’re_ definitely _my brother.”_ He states, sounding less bored and looking like he was actually awake and not on the verge of falling asleep. _“What do you want?”_

“You’re aware of the current war?” King Atlas nods, “And the troopers fighting on behalf of the Republic?”

King Atlas snorts, _“Slaves you mean.”_

“Yes. Soon after the war began, the Senate passed a bill that called for the execution of every Clone Trooper once the war is over.” 

_”I heard. My senator was quite upset. ”_ King Atlas then asks, _“But what does that have to do with me?”_

“I wish for the men to defect. I believe the war might be over soon but, I cannot let these men die. Not because the senate doesn’t want to deal with them.”

 _”But you’ll let them die in your war?”_ King Atlas’s words were sharp. His face showing judgement.

“I have no choice.”

 _”You always have a choice. Sometimes the other choice is death, but it’s still a choice. You cannot be forced to do anything.”_ King Atlas’s tone had returned to boredom, his face going back to a ‘barely awake’ expression.

Obi-wan sighs, “I do not want to fight this war. I only started to try and lessen the death toll on the Clones. I made a choice, it wasn’t a particularly good one, but it is what I felt was best at that time. But this is not what I wished to talk about. I was wondering if Stewjon would be willing to take in the Troopers.”

That got King Atlas to come back awake, sitting up straight rather than slouched and looking surprised. _”You want me to defy the senate and take in three_ million _people?”_

“Yes.” 

King Atlas blinks twice before leaning back and yelling to someone off camera, _” Insanity is genetic. Obi-wan hasn’t seen you in three decades and he’s just as batshit.”_ Laughter comes through the call as King Atlas turns back to Obi-wan, _”What makes you think I’ll take them in?”_

Nothing. Obi-wan had no reasons why Stewjon should take the clones in. So he admits that. “I have no reasons to think you would. I am simply asking if you’d consider it.”

King Atlas hums, _”Why Stewjon? Why not another planet? Or an uninhabited planet outside republic space?”_

All good questions. “Stewjon has a heavy warrior culture and identical twins, triplets and more are quite common. If three million identical men showed up, all with military training, it’d be far easier for them to acclimate into your culture than any other. Along with your laws regarding Force-sensitives make it rather ideal. If the Senate finds out the Clones are on Stewjon, they’d send us. But per your agreement upon joining the Republic, you can execute any Jedi who steps foot on Stewjon without your permission. The Clones would be safest on Stewjon.”

King Atlas looks to be considering what Obi-wan said when he turns his head sharply to the side, glaring at whoever was on his side. He sighs heavily and turns back to Obi-wan, _”This is quite the favour.”_

“Would you rather it be a deal? I do something for you, you do this?” He’d rather not do anything illegal but he’d do anything to keep his men safe.

King Atlas turns sharply around to face someone out of view, there’s a conversation Obi-wan can’t quite make out before the King turns back around with a sigh. _“If I allow the Clones to make Stewjon their home and go against the Republic, you will leave the Jedi and return home.”_ King Atlas looks as unhappy with that as Obi-wan feels, so he takes a guess that it was the others in the room who decided upon that.

While not happy, Obi-wan nods, if it meant the Troopers would remain safe he’d do it. “Very well. But I must ask that you allow me to remain with the order until the war is over.” 

King Atlas seemed surprised but nodded. _”Of course. We’ll start preparations for the Troopers arrival.”_

“Thank you.” King Atlas grunts an acknowledgement before hanging up. Obi-wan sighs, he’ll deal with that later. Now, he must return to his ship. They were heading back to Coruscant soon.

\--On the other side of the galaxy in the Stewjon Royal Palace---

“Stop panicking!” Really, it wasn't the end of the world. So Obi-wan agreed? It wasn't a problem, just not something anyone foresaw. Kierce really didn't think it deserved this level of panicking from his brothers.

“You said he would never agree!” Owen refutes, very clearly panicking still.

“How was I supposed to know he’d abandon his entire way of life?! Who does that!”

“Boys.”

“Well _clearly_ he cares enough about his troopers to do so!” Kacper cuts in.

“Boys.”

“You suggested I’d ask that of him!”

“ _I_ didn’t think he’d agree!”

“And _I_ wanted to see my brother!” Which Kierce felt was probably the only valid argument and only valid from Owen. He was the one missing his twin.

“Boys.” Just as before, Illia's attempts to call them went ignored.

“So ask him to visit!”

“Boys!” Everyone in the room shut up. Turning to Ivy who had yelled. Ivy in turn turned to her sister.

“We could just call Obi-wan back and tell him he doesn’t have to honor the deal.” Illia suggests.

“ _Or_ ” Owen cuts in, “we could change it to him visiting once a year?”

“That’d be better than making him abandon the Jedi.” Kacper states.

“Oh shut up Ace, you suggested it.” Kierce scoffs.

“You went through with it.” 

“Because you outvoted me!”

“We’re not a democracy Kier!” Which, they weren’t. They were a monarchy. But that doesn’t mean Kierce has the ability to say “no” when six of his siblings are trying to get him to say ‘yes’. He doesn’t have that power.

Kierce groans in frustration.”You’re all terrible siblings.”

“Hey! Bard and I haven’t even said anything!” Ronan protests.

“You and _Ryszard_ ” Bard glared at Kierce, he really hated his real name, “agreed with the idiots on demanding Obi-wan return home.” 

“We never met him! We wanna meet our brother.” Ronan whines.

Kierce groans again.

“Why don’t we talk more on this tomorrow? We can think through our options today and talk to Obi-wan later about not leaving the Jedi.” Illia suggests calmly.

“Smartest idea I’ve heard today.” Kierce grumbles. Then orders, “Owen, take Ronan and get construction plans. Build a new village for the Clones. Decide where, I don’t care. Ivy go see the Deldri, inform them of the new immigrants. Illia, come with me, the council wants to talk and I need someone to stop me from ordering their execution. Ace, Bard… don’t get into trouble.” Owen, Ronan and Ivy immeidately depart from Kierce’s rooms. Ivy going out the servant entrance that the servants don’t actually have access to, while Ronan and Owen go out the front door.

Ryszard and Kacper shift to sit together and talk. Kierce waits for Illia to stand before offering her his arm and leaving his rooms. The pair walk irritatingly slow, to both them and the people around them, to get to the council chambers. Kierce sighs, “I hope this is at least interesting.” He mutters, loud enough for others to over hear before entering the council chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Kacper - Ace  
> Kierce - Kier  
> Ryszard - Bard
> 
> And here's a list of the royal family (minus obi-wan) from oldest to youngest:  
> Kierce  
> Kacper  
> Illia  
> Ivy  
> Owen  
> Ryszard  
> Ronan
> 
> Each twin set have the same first letter for their names. Ryszard and Kacper are left to hang in Kierce's room because publicly the royal family have single births rather than twins. So only one twin appears publicly as a Royal while the other hangs in the shadows or goes out as a civilian. They're not recognized as a royal twin because public royals were way too much makeup/facepaint (kind of like Naboo, but heavier), and headpieces that alter their hairline.
> 
> Kierce, Owen, Ronan and Illia are all dressed up as royals throughout this. Ivy, Ryszard and Kacper are not. Meeting with the Deldri doesn't require being dressed up and they know what the royal family looks like outside the makeup.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, if you have questions, comment them below or come ask me on [Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Minor edits made 04/28

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about any of my personal HCs regarding Stewjon and Obi-wan's family there, bug me on [ Tumblr](https://ahumanname.tumblr.com/), I'm more than happy to answer any question you have.
> 
> So this was really just to have a plan laid out. They know what they're going to do now they just have to bide their time. Also I might add a second chapter of just Obi-wan contacting Stewjon.


End file.
